Dinkleberg Rivalry Origins/Quotes
:(Prestonovich House) :(Ivan and Chloe playing ping-pong) :Chloe: This is going to be the best neighborhood party feast I've ever been to. In fact, the only one due to being uninvited thanks to my kindness to a radiation monster. (gets hit by a ping-pong ball) :Ivan: (picks Chloe up) I'm sure you'll be able to go to this one. :Neptunia: Yeah, that is if one of the neighbors doesn't try anything crazy due to his or her massive hatred towards another neighbor. Worst case scenario, Mr. Turner. :(Timmy and Timantha walk in angry) :Timmy and Timantha: Why can't Dad and Mr. Dinkleberg just get along?! :Astronov: You've really got the worst case scenario part right. :Sunny: What's the problem? :Timmy: Our dad's going to ruin the neighborhood party feast all because of his hatred towards Mr. Dinkleberg! :Sunny: I've been thinking, since your dad has a massive hatred of Mr. Dinkleberg, then how is it that your dad never tried to kill him? :Timantha: That's too far. Our dad wouldn't kill Mr. Dinkleberg! He's not that deranged, right, big brother? :Timmy: Yeah. :Timantha: I would give to go back in time and see how and why he hates him so much. :Cosmo: Perhaps we can. Why not just use Timmy's time scooter to travel back to your dad's and Dinkleberg's childhood, figure out the main source of their rivalry and put an end to it? That way, the neighborhood party feast won't have to be cancelled. :(short pause to everyone staring at Cosmo) :Astronov: Wow. Just... :Cosmo: It randomly comes when it goes. :Timmy: Well, if Cosmo's right, which he often isn't, we'll go back in time and stop my dad's and Mr. Dinkleberg's rivalry from happening, then we'll have a better neighborhood. :Cosmo: Why didn't I think of that? :(fairies poof Timmy's time scooter; everyone hops in) :Timmy: Okay, next stop, the 1970's! :Cosmo: Wait, didn't Jorgen forbid you to travel to the 1970's? :Timmy: Yes, but that only applies to March of 1972, the month where Crocker lost you and Wanda twice on March 15. Once thanks to your stupidity, and once again thanks to me trying to meddle in. But he's fine if we meddle in every other month of the year, as long as we don't interfere with the election of "President" McGovern. :Astronov: Timmy, I recently spoke to Jorgen, and for this one time, he allows us to travel back to that March when Crocker lost his fairies, as long as we don't interfere with the events of March 15th. :Timmy: Well, in that case, that's even better! Anyway, let's go! :(downloading time coordinates; a portal opens; Timmy and the gang on the time scooter drive though the portal) :(Dad's clone, Dante pops up from Ivan's window) :Dante: Hmmm.... Looks like my creator wants to figure out his dad's origin of his rivalry towards Sheldon Dinkleberg. Looks like I'm too late to come along with. Yet, lucky for me, I was willing to "borrow" Hilda's time travel gun. (types on the weapon for co-ordinance and opens a portal) Okay, here I (jumps) gooooo! ---- :(March 14, 1972; Dimmsdale Elementary) :Wanda: Here we are. March 14... 1972? Hmmm... I'm sensing strange deja vu. :Sunny: Hey, is that you guys over there? :Timmy: Yeah, that is us. That's when we were trying to fix Crocker's childhood. :Past Timmy: And there's Crocker! You were right, Cosmo. You were right? :Past Cosmo: Wow. One in a row. It's a new record! :Timmy: We better hide. We can't let them see us. :(everyone hides from past Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda) :Past Wanda: There's something familiar about that kid, I just can't put my wand in the right place. :Past Timmy: Look over there. It's my mom as a kid. :Young Nataliya: Push me higher, Sheldon! Higher! :Young Dinkleberg: Okay. :(Young Daran pass by with his skateboard with a scowl) :Young Daran: Hmmm! Dinkleberg! :(young Daran stops in the middle of the street; a giant truck appears) :Past Timmy: Look out, Dad! :Young Daran: My name's not dad. It's... :(truck honks the horn) :Young Daran: Aahhh!!! :(Young Crocker rescues young Daran) :Young Crocker: Take my hand if you wanna live! (grabs him by his hand to the sidewalk) :Young Waxelplax: Ooo, Denzel Crocker. He's groovy and so heroic. :Young Daran: (shakes hands) Thanks, Denzel Crocker. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to stare angrily at Dinkleberg. :Young Crocker: Let me help you with that. :(turns young Daran's eyebrows angry; young Daran angrily walks towards Dinkleberg) :Timmy: Okay, now's our chance to find out what my dad's hatred to Mr. Dinkleberg was all about. :Dante: Perhaps I can help too. :(kids and fairies scream) :Past Wanda: (heard) Anyone else heard that? :Past Cosmo: (heard) Must be random screaming from citizens around town for no apparent reason. This is the 1970's, you know. :Timmy: Dad? What are you... how did you... :Dante: Oh, I'm not your real dad, Timmy. I'm one of your created clones and former resident of the Planet of the Dads. (pull up the back of his shirt with back hair spelling his name) see? :Timmy: Oh. Then, what are you doing here? :Dante: I too am curious of the origin of your father's constant hatred towards your next door neighbor, Sheldon Dinkleberg. So, I used this time travel weapon to go back in time and find out why. :Timmy: Why are you curious to know the origin of my Dad's hatred of Dinkleberg, Dante? And where (points at the weapon) did you get that weapon? :Dante: Well, I've been aware of your father's hatred of Sheldon for quite some time before moving to Earth and starting a new life as Mary Amber's teacher and working as a chef in Sally Amber's school. :Timmy: You know Sally? :Dante: Yes! I worked as a chef in the Planet of the Dads before moving to Earth. Also, I got the time travel gun from Aero. :Ivan: Well, then you're more than welcome to come with us. :Dante: Great! :Astronov: Looks like your past dad is following Dinkleberg inside the school. :Chloe: We better follow him and get more info. ---- :(School Cafeteria) :(the gang remains hiding while spying on young Daran making a scowl behind young Dinkleberg while he was holding hands with young Nataliya) :Timmy: Just look at my dad, always making a scowl when Mr. Dinkleberg's not looking. :Chloe: I guess things never change between that situation. :Timantha: Hey, look. (camera points to three kids) That must be Trixie's dad and Veronica's parents as kids. :(everyone praising Liane) :Kids: We're not worthy. We're not worthy. :Young Liane: (sigh) Don't you just love being popular? :Johnathan: I sure do. If I had a kid, I hope he or she will be just as popular as us. :Matt: (looking at Catman comics) Definitely. And I hope that if I had kids, they'll be at the top of our league. :(everyone chanting for Johnathan to show them his shiny teeth) :Kids: Shiny teeth! Shiny teeth! :Johnathan: Well, okay, if you say so. (pulls out his shiny teeth and blinds Matt) :Matt: My eyes! My perfect blue eyes! (runs off) :Liane: So spazzy, and yet so cute. :Johnathan: If you ever have a daughter, I hope she'll have better luck than "Catman lover". :Liane: Oh, cut him some slack Johnathan. Besides, Catman is totally one of the greatest, grooviest TV shows ever to watch at this time. And if he wants to grow up to be just like his idol, Adam West, let him have it. (walks out) :Cosmo: And he did, (to Ivan and Timmy) thanks to you guys. :Neptunia: Hey, there's Principal Waxelplax. :Dante: And that must be Principal Woolworth as a kid. :Young Waxelplax: That Denzel Crocker sure was heroic. :Young Woolworth: Yeah, he is the best. :Young Waxelplax: I hope someday we'll get married and have a lovely place of our own. :Cosmo: (as he chuckles) Yeah, speak for yourself, toots. :Wanda: Shh. Past Daran's talking. :Young Daran: (still scowling at Dinkleberg) Look at him, talking and laughing with the love of my life. :(Young A.J. Sr and Martha sit next to young Daran) :Young A.J. Sr: Hey, Daran what's up? :Young Martha: Still in a rage at Sheldon about that pudding incident, huh? :Young Daran: Oh, you bet I am. Things will never be the same with Sheldon and me again! :Young A.J. Sr: Can't you just talk things out with him? You two are best friends. :Young Daran: Were best friends, until that fateful day. :(flashback to four days ago) :(the kids were standing in line picking up their cafeteria food; Daran and Sheldon appear) :Young Dinkleberg: Well, best friend, what do you say we grab the best food? :Young Daran: You said it, best friend. :(the two quickly grab as many food until a pudding cup was left) :Young Daran: Far out! A pudding cup! :(Sheldon grabs it before Daran did; Daran makes a large gasp) :Young Dinkleberg: Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want this pudding cup? :(Daran still having his mouth wide open and stares blankly) :Young Dinkleberg: Daran? Daran? (waves his arm) Hello? (snap his finger) Well, I see that if you want me to have it that's cool. :Young Nataliya: (voice) Hello, boys! (on-screen) I've managed to save two seats for all three of us. Care to join? :Young Dinkleberg: We would love to. :(Sheldon walks near Nataliya and they both walk to their seat as Daran still in a frozen posture) :Young Dinkleberg: And I must say, Nataliya, you've got quite the groovy looking outfit. :Young Nataliya: Oh, Sheldon. You're so sensitive. :(close up to Daran's face as it slowly turns angry with veins on his forehead and his eyes turning bloodshot) :Young Daran: Dinkleberg! :(flashback over) :Young Martha: You can't be serious. Your friendship ended all because of one lousy pudding cup? :Young Daran: And walking away with my true love too! Things will never be the same with Dinkleberg and me ever again. Anyway, I better get to class. (walk out) Hope you two have a kid as smart as you two. :Young A.J. Sr: Thanks. See you at the Denzel Crocker Day Ceremony! :Young Daran: I will! See yah! :Timmy: That's it?! This whole thing started all because of one lousy pudding cup?! Are you kidding me?! :Ivan: How anticlimactic. :Timantha: Saving our best neighborhood party feast is going to be tougher than I thought. :(Timmy and the gang walk out of the school to the time scooter) :Wanda: Perhaps we should travel to the 80's and find out more. :Timmy: Yeah, my parents fell in love at the time they were in college. Let's go there. :Voice: Well, aren't you a groovy set of eyes to stare at all day? :All: (turning their heads) Huh? :(camera points to young Nicky and young Amisha) :Young Nicky: (to Timmy) I love you! You're really cute! I want to hold your hand and kiss you all day! :Ivan: Uh-oh. That must be Vicky and Tootie's mom Nicky as a kid. :Timmy: I got to run away from her. If young Nicky's in love with me, that'll really mess up our time! (runs away) :Neptunia: Yeah, last thing you want is dating your girlfriend's mom. :Young Nicky: Ooh, playing hard to get, huh? (drops her backpack) Watch over my backpack Amisha, I got a lover boy to chase. (chases after Timmy) :Amisha: Try not to eat him up too much if you catch my drift. :(Nicky chasing Timmy around town) :Young Nicky: You're adorable when you run away from me. I'll always love you no matter what! :Timmy: Now I know where Tootie gets it from! :(scene cuts to a young John and Vic) :Young Vic: Alright, little brother, I'm off babysitting. Don't be late for our little brotherly thing we're having later tonight. :Young John: (sarcastically) Yeah, yeah, three atomic wedgies, two noogies and an intimidation. :Young Vic: Don't be late. (walks out) See yah! :(Timmy still running from Nicky until she stops and spots John) :Young Nicky: Hey, you're cute! :Young John: You think so? :Young Nicky: I'll say. :Young John: Groovy. :(a time portal appears) :Young John: Far out! What's that? :(Timmy and the gang on the time scooter drive though the portal) :Timmy: (to Nicky as they enter the portal) Got to go! Hope we can still be friends! :(portal closes) ---- :(March 15, 1982; Dimmsdale University) :Timmy: Please don't tell Tootie about that thing between me and her mom. :Chloe: We promise we won't tell anything. :Timmy: Good. :Ivan: Anyway, we're in the 1980's! :Astronov: I just love this decade. :(hip-hop music plays in the distance; Astronov dances to it) :Neptunia: Honey, what are you doing? :Astronov: I'm dancing to hip-hop music. It became huge in the 80's. :Dante: As catchy as this music is, we're not here to dance to those beats, we're here to find out what Dinkleberg is up to. :Astronov: (stops dancing) Good point. :Timantha: And since we're in the 80's, we might as well look like we're in this time so no one will get suspicious. :Wanda: (raise wand) Right, of course. :('''80's POOF')'' :(everyone dressed in 80's clothes) :Astronov: Aw man, these aren't even the good 80's clothes! :Timmy: Doesn't matter, we're not here for dress-up. We have a job to do. ---- :(inside the Dimmsdale University Assembly; Timmy and the gang appear taking seats way behind the building) :Timmy: Looks like we're in the middle of Crocker's assembly speech. :80's Crocker: These fairies are assigned to a child and grant their every wish. I'd say we place painful monitor collars on every child in America, so that we could capture their fairies, so that we control the magic! (evil cackle) :(Past Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda stare surprised) :(The End a Denzel Crocker Production) :80's Crocker: Well, what are you waiting for? I'll take my money, accolades stay in a great life now. :(everyone laughing; 80's Chet Ubetcha lift the radiation phone of of him and laughs too) :80's Waxelplax: Oh, Denzel no! I'm in love with a psychotic moron! :80's Benjamin: (pop up from behind) Love does crazy things to one another. :80's Crocker: (as everyone was still laughing) Why are you laughing? Stop laughing! :Ivan: Wow, even in the 80's, Crocker's a deranged lunatic. :Cosmo: Oh, he's a lot more than that. Didn't you hear Waxelplax earlier? :Timantha: Timmy, look. A scientist and a general is giving Mr. Dinkleberg a ton of cash in checks. :Sunny: Oh, look. Mr. Dinkleberg just broke up with your mom. :(80's Nataliya cries) :80's Daran: Not to take advantage with you on the rebound, but, may I mop up your tears? :(Nataliya stops crying and fell lovestruck with Daran; Daran literally mops up Nataliya's tears) :Astronov: Okay, that's kinda odd. Romantic, but odd. :Timantha: Eh, I'm not the least bit surprised. Sanjay once did the same thing to me, but with a duster after I helped peeled onions. ---- :(the gang walks outside) :Timmy: Now, where's dad? :(camera makes a left turn until it stops showing Benjamin Woolworth selling food in a food truck; camera moves again until it stops showing 80's Chip Skylark II) :Chloe: Hey, it's Chip and Candy's dad. He must have been a stage host after his music career. :80's Chip Skylark II: Now, for one final performance to the Shallow Stars! Liane Drummond and Tiffany Kondo! :(applaude) :80's Liane: Good afternoon! We're the Shallow Stars, and we're here to rock one last time celebrating our college graduation! :80's Tiffany: This one's for our boyfriends, Matt and Jonathan! :(Matt and Jonathan wave hello while in the audience) :80's Tiffany: One! Two! Three! Four! :Both: ♪You've asked us out cause you've always had a big crush♪ :80's Liane: ♪We've had a date and we gave you the red blush♪ :80's Tiffany (♪Red blush♪) :Ivan: (as Liane and Tiffany were still singing) Wow, the mothers of future popular girls who we use to have a crush on were in a band. Who knew? :Wanda: Look, there's Dinkleberg, (Dinkleberg walk up to Miriam) and this must be when he first met his future wife-to-be, Miriam. :80's Miriam: Wow, those pockets in your pants clearly show that you're rich. :80's Dinkleberg: Just became rich. Speaking of which. (grabs her palm) How would you like to run rich with me? :80's Miriam: I thought you'd never ask! :80's Dinkleberg: (as he and Miriam walks out) I'm Sheldon Dinkleberg. :80's Miriam: Miriam Robin. :(camera points to Daran and Nataliya) :80's Nataliya: You know, despite what just happened recently, I think it's great that Sheldon found someone to share his money with. :80's Daran: And good riddance too. Hopefully that monster won't live next door with me as soon as we have a place of our own someday. :80's Nataliya: Now, you stop that, Daran! I can't believe you're still worked up of Sheldon all because of a lousy pudding cup. :80's Daran: He knew it was mine! And someday soon, I'll be stealing things from him without him knowing and he'll be so sorry that he and his new girlfriend will have no choice but to run to Brightburg. I heard that Dinkleberg's new girlfriend hails from there. :80's Nataliya: You're exaggerating. :80's Daran: Maybe so, but what I told you about Dinkleberg's girlfriend is true! :(car arrives, Daran's parents came to pick him up) :80's Pappy: Come on, son! You want to earn some extra money scrubbing floors at Baltimore Community College, I'd recommend walking your lazy behind to this car right now! :80's Daran: Whoops, gotta run! (get inside his dad's car) Tell my story! :80's Nataliya: That you and I will be together forever? :80's Daran: (as Pappy drove) Well, that, and also that the movie "Night of Terror" was a real trash heap! :80's Nataliya: I will. I will tell your story. :Dante: Well, I guess that explains everything. :Sunny: I for one can't believe something simple as a tiny piece of cafeteria food would lead to an ending friendship. :Neptunia: That is just frustrating. :Chloe: About how Mr. Turner hated Mr. Dinkleberg in the first place? :Neptunia: No, that I haven't heard about reviews of the Night of Terror movie. I've seen it hundreds of times and I had no idea that it was that bad a movie. :Astronov: It was a terrible movie! One of the top worst in the 80's. :Timantha: Well, we know everything about my dad's rivalry with Dinkleberg. We better get home before the neighborhood party feast starts. :(Timmy starts the engine and sends everyone back to the present) ---- :Dante: Well, thanks to you kids, now I know what happened between your dad and Dinkleberg. :Ivan: You're not gonna do anything evil to Mr. Dinkleberg, are you? :Dante: No, no, no. I have to go now. (takes off) Bye, kids! :Timantha: Bye. :Chloe: Okay, let's save this neighborhood feast before Mr. Turner ruins it with his hatred of Dinkleberg. :Ivan: Wait one moment, though. I have a question for Timmy. (to Timmy) So, how did you expose Crocker's fairies, Timmy? I know you said that you've completely messed up, but I'd like to see what happened. :Wanda: Well, let the flashback explain. (poofs up a projector and screen showing a flashback of how Crocker lost his fairies) :70's Crocker: When I was four, oh, how I've wanted a pony. :70's Cosmo: Pony? Who wants a pony, when you can have everything you want because I'm... :Past Timmy: NOOOOOOOOO!!! (runs up and pushes Crocker and Cosmo off the stairs; 70's adults gasp; Wanda poofs up next to the ON/OFF switch and pulls it from ON to OFF; the microphones switch off) :70's Cosmo: Hey, is this thing on? :70's Crocker: You again! Who are you and how do you keep finding me? :Past Timmy: With this genetic tracking device. It can find anyone anywhere. :70's Crocker: Wow, that's astounding! :Past Timmy: But it doesn't matter! You have to go home, your secret is in great danger! Trust me, I'm from the future, I know what happens today. If you're not careful, this'll be the day when everybody realizes that you have (echoes) fairy godparents! :70's Cosmo: (chirps) A fairy? That's absurd! If I was a fairy, (turns from a bird to his real form) I'd look like this! :(a sign saying "I'm a Fairy Godparent" appears above 70's Cosmo, and everyone from the 70's gasps) :Ivan: So that's how it happened. :Chloe: I recall seeing something turn on the microphones. Can you please rewind? :Wanda: Of course. :(Wanda uses her wand to rewind the footage, showing Cosmo from the past) :Past Cosmo: (poofs up next to the ON/OFF switch) Resist urge to be dumb. Hey, what's this do? (pulls the switch from OFF to ON; Timmy, Ivan and Chloe gasp) :Timmy: Wait a minute! Me accidentally revealing Crocker's fairies wasn't all my fault, it was Cosmo's fault too! :Wanda: So, the truth comes out. :Astronov: Cosmo, what were you thinking? :Neptunia: Were you even thinking at all? I mean, even I wouldn't do something that stupid. :Cosmo: Sorry, I just couldn't resist pulling that switch. :Wanda: Timmy and I specifically told you not to do anything stupid! :Cosmo: I'm so sorry! I have such a terrible attention span! Please, forgive me! :Wanda: Don't worry, Cosmo, we forgive you. Besides, it's all in the past now. But we shall not forget that incident. Just be more careful next time, okay? :Cosmo: Okay. ---- :(The Neighborhood Party Feast) :(Timmy passes out utensils and napkins to everyone) :Timmy: And one for you, Mrs. Miller. :Nicky: Thanks, Timmy. You know, you remind me of this one cute kid I've once met years ago when I was your age. :Timmy: (nervously sweating) Uh, yeah. (chuckles) What are the odds? :Amisha: Everyone, our host would like to say a few words. :Dinkleberg: Thank you, Amisha. Now, I just want to say to everyone that being a good neighbor isn't all about money to solve your problems and being competitive about who's the nicest or anything silly like that. (still speaking as the camera slowly moves to a left showing everyone at the party until the camera stops to Daran scowling at Dinkleberg) It's about being there for the one's you care about. And if that's not neighborly, I don't know what is. To the neighborhood! :All: To the neighborhood! :Dinkleberg: Now, let's get off our heinie and shake them! (turns on some music) :(everybody dances) :Wanda: (as a hamster) Well, Sport, we may not have been able to end your dad's rivalry with Dinkleberg, but at least we didn't do anything to mess around with the timeline. :Timmy: Yeah, and so far this is a great party and nothing bad has happened. :Daran: (looks down) Ooh! A pudding cup! I haven't eaten one of those in ages! :(Sheldon grabs it before Daran did; Daran makes a large gasp) :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe stopped dancing and stare seeing what's going on) :Ivan: Oh, no! :Timantha: Not again! :Dinkleberg: Oh, sorry Turner, here. It's all yours. :Daran: Eeh, thank... you? :Dinkleberg: Heh. You know, it's funny. From the look on your face looks like you wanted to end your friendship with me. And all because of a silly pudding cup. (chuckles) Even I know that you wouldn't hold a thirty long year grudge. (walk out) Enjoy the party, neighbor. :Timmy, Ivan, Timantha and Chloe: Phew! :(screen fades to black; Daran pops up of the black background) :Daran: Wait a second, this is part vanilla in this chocolate pudding cup! When I get my hands on you Dinkleberg, I'll...! :(got shot on the butt by a sleeping dart and falls asleep) :(Timmy, Timantha and their mom appear in their pajamas with Nataliya holding a straw which she used to shoot the dart with) :Nataliya: Good, now we can all get some sleep for the night. :(Title Card ending) :Daran: (voice) Dinkleberg! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!